I Miss You
by ForgetfulMangoes
Summary: Sasuke's horny and Naruto's there to take care of it. Well, kind of. NaruSasu, Webcam sex, Yaoi, Smut, OOC.


**Summary** - Sasuke's horny and Naruto's there to take care of it. NaruSasu, Webcam sex, Yaoi, Smut, OOC.

**Warnings - **o_o It's M rated. I think you know what happens.

**Author's Notes- **My first one shot and NaruSasu story! I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm really not good at writing anything with sex, but oh well, I try.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke sighed as he lay in bed, images of his boyfriend flowing through his mind. The first time they met, their first date, the first time they spent the night together. Each memory that made its way into his head got progressively dirtier. He remembered the time when they fucked in the bathroom, the passionate make out sessions that they would always have together, and the times when they just cuddled.

It had been a whole month since Naruto had left to visit his parents in America and Sasuke was hating every single second of it. He missed Naruto's loving words. He missed the way Naruto would kiss him. He missed Naruto's tan, toned body against his pale, lean one. He sighed at the memories of it all and felt his cock harden in his pants. He was getting horny, extremely horny.

He contemplated masturbating and was just about to when his phone rang. He perked up and grabbed it, looking at the caller ID. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was Naruto. He quickly answered it, putting it on speaker as he did. "Naruto?"

A cheerful, masculine voice rang out, "Hey babe. I missed you."

Sasuke felt himself faintly flush. Shaking his head, he replied, "I'm not babe, dobe."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I'm sorry for not calling earlier."

"Hn." Sasuke was getting really horny now. Just hearing Naruto's voice made him tingle in ecstasy. He scolded himself for being so weak, he could wait another month. Liar.

"Did you miss me?" Naruto questioned, his voice deep and husky.

Sasuke felt his dick harden even more and his spine to tingle. _'Fuck it... I'm done. I need him.' _"Hn. I missed you a lot dobe, I missed having you inside me. I'm craving you right now," he admitted, letting go of his pride.

"Phone sex then?" Naruto asked with a throaty chuckle.

"No," Sasuke replied. He wanted to see Naruto's face. "Webcam."

"Alright then," Naruto replied. "Skype?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, grabbing his laptop off his bed stand and turning it on. As much as he hated to admit, he was extremely excited to see Naruto and just as horny, if not more. He needed relief and he needed it now. He logged onto Skype, a frown on his face as it took time to load. Once he got on, he found that Naruto was already logged in. A second later, a pop up for a video call came up and Sasuke pressed answer a bit too enthusiastically.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto grinned as he saw his cute, horny boyfriend in front of him, a visible bump in the other's pants. Since he couldn't physically touch Sasuke, he wanted Sasuke to touch himself, to give Naruto the show of a lifetime. With a smirk, he purred, "Masturbate for me Sasuke."

Naruto saw as his boyfriend turned a soft shade of red, but the Uchiha didn't argue. He watched as Sasuke slowly slipped his jeans off his body, showing off smooth, pale legs. Naruto felt his cock harden as he saw the Uchiha slowly pull down his black boxers. _'Gorgeous.' _"Spread your legs wide so I can get a better view."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, but did as he was told. He spread his legs wide before tentatively placing a hand on his hard, pulsating penis. A shock of pure pleasure ran up his spine, making him moan, weakly. "Ngn..." He felt something warm and sticky on his hand. Was he this excited?

"Go baby," Naruto purred, "I want you to imagine that it's me doing it to you. I want you cry out for me Sasuke."

Sasuke shut his eyes and stroked the tip of his cock, feeling a slow pressure build up. He brought his free hand to his mouth and sucked on it, coating it in saliva before pushing it into his tight entrance. He groaned at the feeling, imagining that it was Naruto doing it to him. He sunk his finger in deeper, feeling it hit the walls of his prostate. He then inserted a second finger, and a third.

Naruto watched, a grin adorning his handsome face. His boyfriend was just too cute. "Imagine my cock going up your tight, virgin ass, slamming into your prostate."

Sasuke started to stroke his cock faster, his breath coming out in pants. He scissored himself, feelings the tips of his fingers scrape the walls of his prostate. He could feel the pleasure starting to build up within him. Unconsciously, he widened his legs and stuck a fourth finger in. "Ahh... I want... I want you so much Naruto. I miss you so much. Please, come back..."

"Now now. Don't get impatient. You can wait one more month can't you?" Naruto teased.

"No! I can't...!" Sasuke exclaimed, stroking his cock furiously. He felt tears prick and his eyes and he cried out, "I want you so bad Naruto! I can't take it!" He felt his climax getting closer and closer. He was desperate, he pushed his fingers in deep and brushed his other hand across his cock almost in a painful fashion. "Ahh... I'm going to cum.."

"Go ahead babe, no one's stopping you," Naruto chuckled.

"Ngh... N-Naruto..." Sasuke moaned, feeling a searing pleasure encase his entire being. The only thing he could focus on was Naruto and the heavenly feeling that was spreading throughout his body. His vision blurred as something hot and sticky flew onto his hand. "Ngh..." He clenched his ass shut, causing a painful feeling, but he hardly noticed it. The pleasure was overtaking him. Soon enough, his vision returned and his soft, black eyes fluttered open. "I... I love you Naruto."

He saw Naruto smirk, the blonde's brilliant blue eyes expressing intense pleasure and amusement. A month without Naruto was hell, and Sasuke couldn't wait for Naruto to come home. His slim, pale fingers were nothing compared to Naruto's big, pleasurable cock.

Sasuke could feel his body tingle from all the pleasure he had experienced and his eyes starting to droop. He didn't fight it, and soon enough, he fell asleep, with a peaceful smile on his face. Although, he was in a rather awkward position on the bed. His legs were still wide open, giving a nice view of his dripping penis and his tight hole.

"I love you too, babe. I'll see you in a month." He smiled as he saw that his boyfriend had already fallen asleep, still half nude. How cute.


End file.
